Theory List
Welcome to the Theory List Page! In this page, we will list every FNaF Theory a Guild Member wants to have listed. This will serve as a list of theories which would be useful in finding out about everything in Five Nights at Freddy's. All kinds of theories are allowed. The theories that will be listed here will be under their corresponding creators, and will also have short descriptions about the topic. Please be informed that some of the theories here are not created in this Wikia, and could be found on other websites as well. Theory List (Members) Here is the list of the theories: Ligalig 960 Mangle Gender Journal This journal will inform you about Mangle's Gender. This will prove why Mangle is female, and will debunks the points on why Mangle is male. This will be discussing Mangle's Gender in every aspect - From Ladies' Night, to her stereotypical feminine appearance, up to Phone Guy. Website: DeviantArt Dual Bite Theory This thread will be informing you about The Chomp of '83. This will prove its existence, while debunking why there is only one Bite, The Bite of '87. Website: FNAF Wikia Phantom Puzzles This thread will be discussing about who the Phantom Animatronics are. Website: FNAF Wikia Why They Are Different This thread discusses why the FNAF2 Withered animatronics CANNOT be the FNAF1 animatronics. Website: '''FNAF Wikia Proving The 2-Bite Theory This thread discusses why there are two bites: The Chomp of 83 and the Bite of 87. '''Website: '''FNAF Wikia '''Leoziv Mike Schmidt This thread is all about why Purple Guy is the same and one with Mike Schmidt. Website: this Wikia LochNessOtter499 The Other Five Children This thread will discuss about how the Save Them Children, the 5 FNaF 4 Minigame Children, as well as the background Happiest Day Children are all ONE and THE SAME. Website: FNAF Wikia 'PBEgaming' Springlocks and you: How to Not Die This thread discusses how Springlock Suits are operated. Website: FNAF Wikia Why BB is the FNaF 4 kid All the reasons why BB = the crying child. Website: FNAF Wikia The Big'un: Everything about FNAF The Phantom Bare Endoskeleton's fifth and final master theory on the lore of FNAF! Prepare for tab-ception! Website: FNAF Wikia TheDimensionalUser The True Identity Of The Shadow Animatronics This thread discusses the possible true identities of the Shadow Animatronics. (Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy) Website: this Wikia A Brief Discussion On Spring Bonnie This thread discusses why it is almost IMPOSSIBLE for Springtrap's earlier form to be in creation before Bonnie. Website: this Wikia Saturday Chat #1: Who We Play As In FNAF4 This thread tackles the mystery of who we play as in FNAF4 Website: this Wikia 'Oceasia' Purple Guy in FNaF4 This thread discusses how Purple Guy's appearance in FNaF4 proves that the Night 5 minigame shows the Bite of '87. Website: '''this Wikia '''Bossihamham99 The Story Of FNAF This thread is my Master Theory about FNAF and the timeline. Website: '''FNAF Wikia '''Merebry Calling 83 Theorists This thread is about calling 83 Theorists to debunk the given theories and mysteries raised up on the thread. Website: '''FNAF Wikia '''DFTP Sister Location might be Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Short Timeline (better than previous one) '''Website: '''Wikia Category:Theorists' Guild Info Category:Theorist's Guild